


Dragon Age Dreams: Lost Memory AU

by kirasdream13



Series: Sexcapades-Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirasdream13/pseuds/kirasdream13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of offset from my other work, this is an AU inspired by a kinkmeme that I came across: Anders somehow loses his memories from the time before he merges with Justice and is more of his "Awakenings" self.  He wakes up in Hawke's bed, and though he doesn't remember anything post Awakening, his body is a different story.</p><p>Yeah, made that sound more weird than it is, but bear with me.</p><p>If I continue this, it'll go more into the logistics of how he lost memories etc, how Hawke and Gang handles it, where the hell Justice went (since he is BAMF in Awakenings) but for now, enjoy some of Anders POV and some sexy times.</p><p>Not going to lie; this was hella fun to write.</p><p>Please enjoy and thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Dreams: Lost Memory AU

**Author's Note:**

> HOF and Warden Commander for this was Aylyn Surana who romanced Alistair.
> 
> "Nyal" is one of Anders' assistants in the Clinic, along with Levelli (not mentioned).

Anders quietly stirred, rolling onto his back and felt satin sheets underneath. A little confused since no one in the Keep had such luxuries, he opened his eyes wearily. He was in a four poster bed in a large room, a desk in the left corner and a roaring fireplace to the right, a heavy wooden door concealing the entrance. He had no idea where this was, and stranger still, a naked dark blonde was lying next to him, her back to him with covers over her hips down. Bewildered, he looked down at himself; he was naked as well, but his body was slightly different, larger and muscular. _When the hell did that happen and what is this?_ He had no recollection of the previous night, but if he were stark naked with a—hopefully—beautiful woman, he had no complaints. The last thing he remembered was Aylyn shooing him off to go join Nate at the tavern in Amaranthine; she usually joined them, but the King was paying a visit to the Keep. _Oh ho ho, maybe we both ended getting some nookie, huh?_ He thought deviously as he looked at the blonde. _I think mine is cuter._ As curious as he was with the woman and what happened, it was probably best if he showed himself out; last thing he needed was her getting clingy and offering to make him breakfast or something.

He quietly stretched his limbs and rolled gently off the bed, searching the floor for his clothes, which he found towards the foot of the bed. Garments were strewn everywhere, as though they were thrown off in frenzy. _Must’ve been quite a night_ , he thought as he picked up a large jacket that had to be his _, pity I can’t remember it_. He didn’t remember even owning these clothes, but since they looked his size and were definitely not hers, he began to pull on his tunic when he heard the bed shift.

“Mm, Anders…” The woman’s voice was a bit lower, huskier, and he looked up quickly as though he were caught sneaking out. Well, that _was_ what he was doing. She did have a pretty face, with dark blonde hair reaching to her shoulders and dark blue eyes that gazed hazily at him. What caught his attention though, were her tattoos on her face. He tried not to stare at her bare breasts with pale pink nipples and failed. “Baby, come back to bed. You don’t have to go the clinic today, remember? Nyal is covering for you.”

“What?” He asked, now very confused. She used his name, but what clinic was she talking about? Did he lie and say that he had a clinic? People he wanted to bed were typically more impressed with the Grey Warden thing. And who was Nyal? Was he so drunk that he really slurred Nate’s name? Why would he even tell her about Nate? Nate was a downer to talk about when trying to woo people. “Oh, uhm, emergency. Yep, that.”

The woman sat up with a look of concern on her face, the covers shifting tantalizing down her hips. “What happened? Did Bodahn come in while I was naked?”

Who was Bodahn? The name sounded familiar, and strangely, so did the woman the more he looked at her. “Oh, no, uhm, letter slipped through door,” he lied quickly, snatching up his pants. “So yeah, gotta go!”

“Is it an emergency that we can’t do what you asked me to do to you when we woke up?” Her voice sounded like she was teasing him, and he looked at her in mixed apprehension and curiosity. Her head was cocked to the side, her eyes narrowed with a small smile on her face, and her hand trailed between her breasts. He felt himself beginning to grow hard at the sight.

“What did I want you to do?” He asked, his mouth dry. He couldn’t believe his body was reacting so readily to her, and that she was willing to do whatever he had asked her to do last night.

She shifted her body and got out of bed; her skin was pale but looked warmed by the fire, with long legs. Her wide hips drew his eyes downward, her curves making it feel very warm indeed. _Oh Maker, I just want to sink down into that_. _Repeatedly._ She was gorgeous, and smiled at him playfully as she approached him. “First,” she said as she took his forearm, her breasts brushing against his chest, “we have to come to bed first,” her hand trailed down to his member, and she palmed it through the fabric as he let out a hiss of air at her touch, “so that I can ride you until you are begging for mercy.”

He was totally down for that. _One more fuck before I leave? Yes, thank you!_ “Well,” he said playfully, taking her chin between his fingers and lifting her face up to him, “I think I would stall any emergency for that.”

“Good.” She moved her head away before he could kiss her and pulled him to the bed by taking his tunic in her hands. “Take this off, now.”

“Yes ma’am!” He said enthusiastically, practically throwing it over his head as she pushed him back onto the bed. _Bossy and a little rough, I do not mind that at all._ He scooted back over the sheets as she crawled on the bed in-between his legs, sinking her head by his pelvis and taking him into her warm and wet mouth. He sighed as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue encircling his member and stroking the shaft and head, and he laid back down onto the pillow in ecstasy. She was skilled and knew how to use her lips and tongue onto him, and it was almost frightening that every time he began to feel a little sensitive or needed more pressure somewhere, she would change her position, tightening her lips or running a tongue to the head, meeting his satisfaction. She even cupped his balls several times, licking the area where his shaft met them and teasing him until he rose his hips, demanding that she continue sucking him, and she complied. She didn’t look up at him; her full attention was on his cock, sucking and teasing and licking. Gradually, she began taking him deeper and deeper as he hardened fully, and more than once did her lips slide to the base, her throat muscles cushioning the tip before she moved her head back up and down.

“You are so good at this,” he breathed as she took his full length again, and he felt her lips tighten briefly into a smile before she sucked hard. “Oh, do that again,” he pleaded, raising his hips for her to take more of him into her mouth.

She pushed his hips back down with a strength that he wouldn’t know that she had, and she pulled her head away from his member, the tip glistening from the fire’s light. “You are quite impatient today,” she said softly, looking up at him as she licked his precum greedily from the tip, and he gasped at the sensitivity, his hands gripping the sheets. Her eyes burned deep into his, a mixture of emotions so powerful that fueled this strange need to throw her underneath him and take her. For a brief second, his imagination took him to a place where he was shadowing over her, her legs pressed up against his chest as he pumped into her and her cries made him take her harder, the sight of her breasts bouncing exciting him. He was brought back into reality as she sucked his tip gently, her tongue flicking at the tiny opening. “I would ordinarily make you wait,” she said over his protests as she moved her head away from his member, “but since you fucked me so thoroughly last night,” she sat up, positioning her pelvis over his and taking his member into her hand, guiding it to her opening, “I think you deserve this.”

He couldn’t stop the sharp exhale of air from his lungs as she took him slowly into her, her muscles contracting deliciously around him, and she sighed as well once her pelvis met his base. Pushing her hair back with one hand she leaned slightly over him, her hands bracing herself heavily against his chest as she rocked slowly. Almost as if he had done this with her before, his hands went to her hips, gripping and holding her firmly as she took him from tip to base and back. He thought the sanctuary of her mouth was amazing, but inside her was even better; she was warm and tight, her muscles taut against his member, and it wasn’t long before she earned moans from him. He wanted her to go deeper and faster, and his hands barely gripped her hips closer that she began to increase her speed gradually, and he felt himself rising already. Not one to selfishly take all the pleasure (most of the time), he moved a hand from her hip down her thigh and to her clit, rubbing tentatively. She moaned in response, moving in a way that pressed his thumb harder against the bundle of nerves, then shifted away, leaning back and bracing herself against his thighs. Watching and feeling her rapidly slide up and down on his cock while she moaned freely, her expression of pure bliss, sent him close to the verge again. He had to finish her off first; otherwise he would be so spent and relaxed that he wouldn’t be able to return this glorious favor.

Pressing his thumb firmly against her clit he sent a tiny jolt of electricity, and her body tensed as she cried out, her muscles gripping his cock firmly before relaxing as she continued moved him in and out. He stared at her, momentarily shocked—no pun intended. Not only did her muscles contract at his touch, she also kept going; most people were paralyzed with the ecstasy and relaxed so much that he had to take over. He tried it again, and earned the same response, and she began grinding him harder, her impassioned cries steadily increasing. She was fucking him, her tits bouncing and his cock slick with both of their sex as she rode him, and he was loving every second of it. He sent one more jolt into her, moving his hand quickly to her hips and raising her higher, her hands lifting from his thighs.

“Anders, what—“ Her voice was punctuated by a sharp “Ah!” when he thrusted into her, moving her wet pussy up and down his cock. Quickly taking him in stride, she braced her hands against his chest, her body undulating against the sharp and quick rhythm of his hips. Her eyes were closed, her mouth in a small ‘o’ as she rode him and he stroked into her. “Anders, I’m close, I’m so close, please…”

Hearing her pleads, sighing deeply in pleasure, his body responded faster than he could think, thrusting deeply inside three quick times before her back arched, her head thrown back as she cried her release. The quick thrusts that he made almost paralyzed him with pleasure, and he slammed his hips into her just as he came virtually at the same time, groaning loudly as he filled her with everything that he had. As wave after wave of pleasure stilled into contentment, he eased his hips back down and he laid back against the sheets, both of them breathing deeply.

“That was amazing,” he said truthfully when he was able to suck in enough air to talk. The woman was still on him and still had him in her, but he did not mind this time.

“You’re telling me,” she said as she leaned over him, kissing him. Her lips were soft, and her tongue danced with his when he pulled her mouth into his. She smelled good; her natural scent mixed well with his and their sex. He moved his hands to her ass and found it to be nice, round, and soft. He squeezed both cheeks and she moaned into him. _She is a fabulous kisser. My gods, everything about her is practically perfect; she knew how to fuck and suck me just the way I like, she is beautiful, and her ass! I don’t think I’ve ever felt something like this before; I’m going to have to flip her over to see this; wonder if she likes anal._ He was a little surprised that he was willing to revisit this woman considering that this was a probably a one night stand but hey, life of a Grey Warden had its tolls. This wasn’t going to make him a one woman man or anything, but he wouldn’t mind fooling around again if she were up to it. She moved her mouth away from his lips to his great disappointment until she began to nibble his neck just under his jawline. _She even knows where my favorite spot is? What the hell did we do last night? Explore each other so thoroughly that we know each other’s weak points?_ He remembered how his body would respond without even thinking about it, as if guided by something practiced. That must’ve been quite a night.

He heard her murmur something into his neck, her breath hot against his jaw and her lips tickling her skin. “What was that?” He asked, trying not to giggle.

“First time we came together in a while,” she breathed, embracing him tightly as she nipped lightly into his skin. “Makes me want to do it all over again…”

First time in a…”Uhm, isn’t this only the second time we had sex?” He asked warily.

She stopped her small biting, raising her head and cocking an eyebrow at him. “Second time in eight hours, maybe.” She suddenly grinned deviously, kissing him briefly. “Wanna see if we can break our record of five in twenty-four hours?”

He gaped at her. Just how long was he out? He searched frantically in his memories and could only remember Aylyn mouthing for him and Nate to leave, the King approaching her from behind, and Anders had shrugged, turning to see Nate rolling his eyes and beckoning him to the tavern. “Listen, this is going to be…I’ll be honest, awful.” He admitted. Her brow furrowed, and she leaned back for him to sit up, but made no motion to get off of him. What freaked him out was that he didn’t mind her straddling him as they talked. “I…kinda don’t remember who you are, or how I got here.”

She looked at him, deadpan. “I think we need a bit more time to recover before roleplaying the ‘I have amnesia and for helping me regain my memories I shall pleasure you!’ game.”

“Who the hell comes up with that?” He said before he could stop himself.

“You did.” She was glaring at him. The familiarity that she had with him was going beyond a clinginess of a one night stand, and he started to get really worried. “Now haha, very funny. Feel better?”

“Damn, you don’t have to be such a bitch,” he muttered, and from the look on her face knew that was the wrong thing to say. “Oh shit, sorry, please don’t hit my face, it gets me out of a lot of trouble—“

“Your mouth is the one that got you into trouble.” She roughly pushed him down, pinning his hands above his head. “You want to keep playing this game? Fine. Call me a bitch one more time though and I’ll make you suffer through tantric again.”

“But I’m not ready,” he squeaked, though his cock pulsed inside her from excitement. She seemed to think that they were indeed roleplaying and accepted it readily. “And I’m a bad liar, I really don’t remember—“ She ground into him, and he moaned.

“I guess I’ll just have to fuck you until you do,” she grinned evily as he looked up at her, and the last coherent thought he had before they had another round was that he probably wouldn’t mind remembering if it meant being rigorously fucked.


End file.
